icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieBenz/my iOMG thoughts / seddie :)
Soo , I just thought I write a blog. Just to tell you my thoughts of iOMG :) I know my english isn't good at all, but please be patient, I'm about to get better at speaking english :D soo, at first, some people said : They broke their promise ! :) they said we promise not telling anyone ! when did they say , we promise to never kiss again ? (except when freddie told that melanie ) SO , what I think about seddies story ! well in my opinion, if you watch earlier episodes closely : they plaed this game, dan already talked about it and theyre too afraid of stopping it. But sam fell in love with her fried chicken sooo long ago. But freddie always loved carly what made her angry (sam) so she terated him bad. and everytime he wasnt as crazy about carly she was more ncier !!! but then their friendship grew up and strong and they became such good friends. and suddenly freddie knew 'theres something between us' (Just MY opinion) and in seaosn 4 they were SO good friends, they even hang out without carly (or in the iCarly.com videos, you can see they always get along with each others, when carlys not there) so sam might thought : carly would totally see that sams in lvoe when shes too nice to freddie, whiles carly there ? But then they were soo good friends, that sam couldnt take it anymore , -- iOMG thoughts ! :) so she just changed , just for showing him one day, how she can be and she was happy that carly wouldnt be able to see (haha rhyme :D). SO she helped freddie and everything. But then she was shocked that carly knew, she was acting different . But then when freddie came to tell her that its oaky to put her feelings outside and she was really sad, that freddie sometimes thinks she hates him sometimes. then she went angry but he still didnt leave. so she knwe, I HAVE to make a move and just kissed him. I think freddie kissed back, because if u watch closely it looks like. But you really have to understand , that he was shocked. I mean, SAM PUCKET KISSED FREDDIE ? .But if he didn't kiss back , would he let her there, hanging at him? :D :) .and she apologized because this kiss came up soo suddenly and freddie was shocked, so she just said : sorry. SO I really think that seddie will happen. It's just a feeling I have, Carly wants sam to be happy and she just can be, when being with freddie. But WHATEVER IT'S JUST MY OPINION ! And if you're a creddier, no bad comments, pelase :) You can comment, but pelase be nice ;) It's even just my firts blog and I know it's might not really good, interesting and so far ;) And what do you think? is there a high chance that seddie will happen? well, I think there's one :) Because if you watch them closely, how their friendship changed and went better and better and just everything , you see, they belong to each others :) and OMG , I still can't believe SAM KISSED FREDDIE !!!! (but remember her cookie, and even her and his blogs , and the quetsion to carly , about kissing fried chicken .. ) In my opinion for seddie, there were just TOO MANY HINTS as it won't happen ! so I am happy about iOMG , I were freakin out :D and I am sure there's a really , REALLY , R E A L L Y high chance , that seddie will happen :) . SO , this was my first blog, be patient they'll be better :D and I would be happy if you commented, but please keep being ncie to me :D :)) Category:Blog posts